


Love is Weakness, but not with you

by BundleOfTeenAngst



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clexa is Endgame, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, clarke is complicated, clarkes an artist, lexa gets into way too many fights, lexa has a bad past, lexas a jock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfTeenAngst/pseuds/BundleOfTeenAngst
Summary: clarke and lexa are in love but they have a long road ahead





	1. ai hod yu in (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> I just started this series and I'm very excited! I hope u like it! also this is unbeta'd so im sry

Clarke’s stomach was in knots. She’d spent an hour trying to decide on the right outfit to wear to Lexa’s game. She had become Lexa’s official, exclusive girlfriend over two months ago, but she still got butterflies just thinking about her. Which would explain why she was having such a hard time picking something to wear.

_ Damn it, Griffin, just pick something! Lexa loves you in anything,  _ she scolded herself. Finally she decided on Lexa’s practice jersey and her nicest pair of jeans. (Raven said that they made her butt look fantastic)

She had just arrived at the game when a text dinged on her phone. 

 

_ Commander Abs <3 _

_ Hey love, i’m in the locker room. Come meet me :) _

 

Clarke smiled at the nickname and quickly fired off a response before heading to the locker room.

  
  


_                                                                                                                         Blonde Goddess _

_                                                                                                                         On my way, beautiful ;) _

 

She had just walked into the locker room when strong arms wrapped around her. She blushed when turned to find Lexa clad in her football uniform with her signature black “war paint”, as she called it.

Lexa smirked, “See something you like, Clarke?”

Clarke shrugged in a show of nonchalance, but was secretly very turned on by Lexa’s cockiness. She was about to make a snide comment when she noticed Lexa nervously tapping her fingers against her thigh. She frowned, Lexa rarely got nervous for anything. 

Sitting down on a bench, she pulled Lexa onto her lap, “What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?” she murmured softly as she laid soft kisses along her girl friends shoulder.

Lexa gave a content sigh and rested her forehead against Clarke’s. “There are scouts here tonight. If they like me enough, I could go Pro.”

“Lexa that’s amazing!”

The brunette shrugged and mumbled something under her breath. Clarke fixed her with a pointed look until Lexa finally gave in. Burying her face into Clarke’s shoulder, she repeated her words, louder this time. “What if I’m not good enough, Clarke? We’re up against Azgeda and I don’t know if I can do this.”

Clarke’s heart broke for the younger girl in her arms. Years of abandonment and disappointment had left Lexa with an abundance of insecurities. Most off which were center around never being good enough.

“Lex, look at me.” she whispered, cupping Lexa’s cheek in her hand. “You are more than good enough. You are the most talented person I’ve ever met. If those scouts don’t see that, then they don’t deserve to have you go their school.”

Lexa gave a teary smile, “Thank you, Clarke...I, well, there’s something that I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now-”

That’s when Titus decided to bang noisily on the door. “Woods! The game starts in five, get out here now!”

Lexa cast a glare towards the door before giving Clarke an apologetic look, “Sorry, love. We’ll talk after the game, okay?”

Clarke nodded and they walked out to the field together. She used to have to sit in the bleachers like everyone else, but after five consecutive wins, Lexa had Clarke sitting with her coach, Titus, right on the sidelines. 

 

The game was over in a flash, with Lexa making touchdown after touchdown. The team proudly hoisted her onto their shoulders and the crowd began chanting her name. Clarke watched with amusement and her mind drifted back to their conversation in the locker room earlier that day. What was Lexa going to tell her?

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice when Lexa snuck up behind her. Clarke let out a yelp as Lexa tackled her with a hug.

“Clarke I did it! I won. Because of you.” Lexa’s dark emerald eyes turned serious.

“Thank you again, Clarke.”

“But I didn’t do anythin-”

Lexa stopped her short with a deep kiss. “You did everything.”

 

The next day Clarke woke to find Lexa still peacefully sleeping beside her.She frowned and rolled over slightly to look at the time. The clock read 7:43. It was strange to have Lexa still in bed while the sun was up. Normally she would have already ran five miles and almost done making breakfast. Clarke smiled, happy that her little commander was finally getting some rest.

In preparation for last nights game, Lexa had practiced day and night, striving for perfection. She had tried to pretend that she wasn’t tired, but Clarke could see how the constant strain was slowly killing her. Clarke had been secretly relieved when gameday was over, simply so Lexa could get some rest. Slowly, Clarke’s mind once again, wondered back to what Lexa had been about to tell her.

With her eyes still closed, Lexa murmured, “You think too loudly, Clarke.” The way she said her name gave Clarke chills. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t give me so much to think about. Now, get up. I need to take a shower and I don’t want to be lonely” Clarke joked, nipping Lexa on the nose. 

 

Yawning, Lexa slipped out of bed, letting the blankets fall off her, revealing Clarke’s favorite sight. Lexa’s abs. Clarke realized that there was no way any actual cleaning was going to be accomplished in the shower if Lexa was there.

Walking into the bathroom, she called out, “Actually, why don’t you make us some food?” 

Lexa growled in discontentment, “I was promised a shower with my girlfriend, Griffin.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa’s pretend aggression. “Yeah well, I figured that you might not want me to cook for you considering the...incident.”

Lexa had real fear in her eyes as she thought about the last time Clarke had cooked for her. She had come home to the whole house smelling like dirty Ramen shoved in a shove and covered in essence of butthole. 

Quickly, Lexa backed toward the kitchen, “Actually, you’re right, Clarke. I should cook for you.” she swallowed hard. “I-In fact, I think I should  _ always _ cook. Like, forever.” she laughed nervously.

Clarke pouted, “Well fine then...I guess someone won’t be getting dinner  _ and _ a show tonight.” With that, she turned and flounced into the bathroom.

Lexa choked on the drink she had just taken of her coffee. “JESUS- oW! CLARKE!”

The blonde smirked and yelled, “I believe that’s what you were screaming last night. Only you were cussing a lot more then.”

Lexa laughed softly as she began cooking. She wanted so badly to go and shout from the rooftops that she was in love with Clarke. But she had chickened out from telling her the night before and she was afraid that Clarke wouldn’t feel the same way. But for now, she just wanted to enjoy being with the girl she loved.

 


	2. Now we're even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa cooks really well! Clarke does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyyy so...im back! Sorry its been so long, ive been fighting off the depression weasel lately but hopefully my updates will be less sporadic in the future! Ive honestly had this chapter 4 a couple weeks but i just didn't feel like uploading, yeah yeah i know imma douche. u can hate me in the comments lol (actually pls dont)

It was two a.m. when Clarke got the call that Lexa was in another fight. Raven’s voice was tight and worried as she informed Clarke of what was going down. “Clarke, you should get down to the after party at Echo’s place. No one has actually thrown a punch yet but you know how Nia Queen has a way of pushing Lexa’s buttons.”

Clarke said she was on her way and threw on her clothes. She decided it would be easier to just walk to the party and was soon on her way. Sadly, this kind of thing had become a regular occurance with Lexa. She would stay out partying after winning another game and she would end up in a fight. The only thing that ever stopped her from completely destroying the person she was fighting, was for Clarke to show up. The moment Lexa saw Clarke’s steel blue eyes filled with worry, she became putty in Clarke’s hands.

Clarke didn’t even have to look at the address to know what house the party was in. The music was blaring so loud that she could hear Post Malone from the street. Throwing open the door, she found people clustered in a corner, as if they were afraid to move. After taking a moment to spy out Lexa, she moved toward her only to be stopped by strong arms covered in a leather jacket. 

“Normally, I wouldn’t dream of getting between you and your commander. But right now, I don’t think it’d be very smart to get even relatively close to her.” Clarke turned to find Octavia wearing a worried smile.

“Hey, O. Why’s she in a fight this time.”

“Dunno, I was uh… busy, when the fight first started so I didn’t really see what happened.”

Clarke snorted, “If by “busy”, you mean, ‘I had my tongue shoved down Lincoln’s throat’, then yeah I believe you.”

People had began to give Clarke strange looks for camly chatting with Octavia while her girlfriend was about to fight one of the most vicious athlete on campus. But in her defense, this  _ was _ a pretty common occurrence. Luckily, Octavia had the attention span of a goldfish and the second Lincoln came within a five foot radius of her, she practically jumped at the chance to grope him. That left Clarke to quietly slip away and keep Lexa from killing someone. 

Pushing her way through the masses, Clarke found Lexa with a bleeding lip and a fist in Nia Queen’s face. Lexa mercilessly bashing in other other girls face and didn’t seem ready to stop anytime soon. 

“Lexa!” The second the brunette heard Clarke’s voice, she whipped around, rust colored blood dripping off her knuckles.

“Clarke?!”

The walk home was beyond awkward, but it was nothing compared to the next morning.

Lexa woke to the smell of pancakes and coffee. Not wanting to put in her contacts, she slipped on her glasses and cautiously tip-toed into the other room. Walking up behind Clarke and she wrapped her toned arms around her waist. 

“Hi, baby,” Lexa murmured into blonde curls.

Clarke couldn’t help but lean back into Lexa’s warm arms. Lexa could literally walk around in tank tops during winter and not get cold because of how warm she always stayed. 

Turning, Clarke held Lexa’s hand softly and pressed soft kisses on each finger, careful to avoid the bruises and cuts covering Lexa’s knuckles. Lexa thought she had narrowly escaped another lecture when Clarke’s emerald eyes zeroed in on her. Lexa cringed inwardly, preparing herself for the words she already knew were coming. 

“Lex,” Clarke started, but stopped when Lexa pulled away.

“I know, Clarke. I shouldn’t fight because they could take my scholarship away and kick me out of school.”

Clarke cocked a brow, “Well look at that, you’ve memorized my speech.”

“I mean, we  _ have _ had this conversation about, what? Like, six or seven times now?” She joked.

Clarke hummed, “Then maybe my girlfriend should stop getting into fights.”

Pouting, Lexa crossed her arms and gave a brooding look, “It wasn’t my fault that Nia Queen crashed Echo’s party,” 

Clarke noted how Lexa’s hands curled into fists so tightly that her hands turned white. “What exactly did Nia say to you?” she asked quietly.

Lexa shrugged, “It was nothing worth repeating, now look, I know you have an exam today so stop worrying about me and go study.”

Clarke smirked, “Actually the exam got rescheduled to next week. Which is probably a good thing considering how outrageously sexy you look in those glasses.”

Strong arms lifted Clarke onto the counter. Lexa growled as she went in for a kiss but was abruptly stopped by Clarke’s hand on her forehead.

“Clarke. As much as I love your hands, I’m not sure my forehead is the best place for them.”

A giggle escaped Clarke’s lips, “Keep it in your pants for a second, will you? You just look so cute in those glasses, lemme take a pic-”

Lexa screeched and dove for the lightswitch, yelling, “Clarke no I look like dumpster juice!”

Fortunately for Clarke, Lexa’s injuries from the night before kept her from moving as fast as she normally would, so Clarke ended up with a blurry (but still visible) picture of Lexa making a face that was somewhere between betrayal and confusion.

Clarke was laughing so hard that she was pretty sure she peed a little. Only slight wheezing noises were being emitted at this point. 

Lexa watched with a very grave expression. “Clllaarrrkkkee, I wasn’t ready for a picture! That was not fair.”

Clarke flipped her, mid laughing fit. “You got into another  fight, so I don’t give a f-”

“OKAY. Point taken, Clarke.” Lexa interrupted. “Does this mean we’re even now?”

Clarke wiped the laughing tears off her face and considered it. Then an evil expression slowly slid across her face. It looked kinda like that scene from The Grinch, where he gets the idea to steal Christmas. 

Shrugging nonchalantly, Clarke answered, “Sure. As long as I get to send this picture to my group chat with Raven and Octavia.”

Lexa defeatedly nodded in agreement and accepted her fate as a hideous loser who’s picture was for sure going to be posted everywhere on campus, thanks to one Raven Reyes. The day Lexa had been introduced to Clarke’s friends, Raven loudly announced that ‘no one is allowed to be that good looking’ and had made it her personal mission to expose every terrible picture of Lexa that existed. 

“Oh,” Clarke added, “And your not allowed to fight anyone else  _ at least  _ until summer. Because if you do I will post that picture of you being attacked by that horny seagull. And also because I’m going to be needing those hands of yours.”

Lexa choked at Clarke’s innuendo and Clarke sat back with a shit eating grin.

“Now we’re even.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi nerds! hope u liked the chapter bc i hate it but i dont have time to rewrite it soooo my bad lol see ya next time, dont 4get 2 comment and pls pls leave kudos! u can do it, its just 1 button and i believe in u! LOL
> 
> P.S. ok so this is random but ive got a story 4 u guys bc i fear that if i dont tell someone, i may die of embarrassment. so the thing is, last year i was sitting in class and it was the end of the school year and so the teacher was letting us play games and handing out prizes. Me and the girl that sat beside me both won these little hacky sack balls and we both sat them on the table. However. I actually did not sit mine on the table. I had sat it in my backpack and forgot about it. So when when i seen my ball (The other girls ball) sitting on the table, i picked it up (thinking it was mine) and put it in my pocket. It was not. And the girl beside me started 2 get upset, thinking that someone had stolen her hacky sack ball. Soon the teacher was yelling at everyone 2 give her the ball back, and i even joined in, telling ppl 2 just give the ball back! Sadly no one including myself, seemed 2 realize that I was the ball thief in question. So school ended and i went home only 2 discover that i was the terrible person that had accidently commited a crime. If that girl is reading this... my bad. Im an awful person. 
> 
> Remember 2 hydrate and stay weird :(:

**Author's Note:**

> Lexa is gonna need to be able to tell clarke how she feels! lol okie so i hope u enjoyed! I'm planning on making this over 200k so stick with me! Remember to leave kudos and let me know what u think in the comments!
> 
> Remember 2 hydrate and stay weird!


End file.
